Mistakes and Changes
by Mrs.Stockholm
Summary: Things can't stay the same forever but it's not always easy to make transitions.
1. Chapter 1

So first off, I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the who's and the what's involved in the story. Second of all, I don't make any money by writing this stuff. Regardless, I want them all. Like, in little plushy form so that I can squeeze them in one big hug and never let go. Because that's what you do if you own Teen Wolf.

* * *

It was the most reckless and irresponsible mistake he'd ever made. An accident, maybe, but an irreversible one. Allison was crying. She'd tried to hide it from him. It wasn't fair for that to be her decision. They should share the burden.

But he knew now, and there was no unlearning this kind of thing.

'I'm going to be a dad.'

It was a punch in the gut and a joy all at once. He was barely twenty, Allison younger than that, but he was ready for this. Completely unprepared but ready.

He took her hand in his. "I love you."

She sobbed, putting her head in her hands. He knelt in front of her, pulling her hands apart to look at her pretty face. "I love you."

She made a whining noise and threw her arms around him. "I love you too."

His world had tilted on its axis, but that would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

"-So I said, 'Ew. Did you really mean to put those shoes with that top?' And she started _crying_ like it was my fault."

Jackson pulled his eyes away from watching Stiles and McCall practicing for lacrosse and looked at her. Her hair looked so pretty when she had it curled and tucked behind her hears like that. Odd, though, because suddenly he realized that he didn't care at all.

He frowned, trying to think, to feel. But he didn't. Feel for her. He didn't feel for Lydia. When did that happen? When did he stop thinking she was his one and only?

She wasn't though. She was just a girl he knew. A friend he loved.

"So what do you want to do Friday night? After the game I mean?"

"Uh."

She wanted to do something. Go on a date or screw around. That's what boyfriends did with their girlfriends. "Lydia…I think I want to break up."

Her eyes went wide, big green spotlights staring at him. "Excuse me?"

"I want to break up."

She stood, throwing all her things in her purse, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. He could smell the sharp sting of salt in her eyes. "You'll regret this, Jackson. Who's going to take you shopping for the right clothes? Who will keep you on your protein diets? Who's going to be you cheer section, hm?"

But she wasn't waiting for answers. She turned on her heel and disappeared among the crowd.

Jackson stared around him in a quiet daze. Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long time coming and definitely a question everyone had asked themselves once or twice.

Stiles brought a guy to dinner.

They all paused as he walked in the door. There were shared looks, but they didn't hover over the idea. If this was his coming out then it wasn't very impressive.

They welcomed Michael to the table and made the usual excuses about so many kids and no parents in sight. The sound of the Camaro almost went unnoticed until Derek's scent was at the door. He came into the room slowly, probably already aware of the guest but he looked unusually moody when they locked eyes.

No one said anything.

Stiles stood up, all arms and legs knocking benches and the table. "Derek. Hey. So, uh…This is Michael."

He thrust his hands out as if there were any doubt. Derek turned his eyes back to the new guy and his glare was enough to slice a vein.

Michael didn't stick around long.

David was nice, but he only came by once or twice. Tyler never even came by the house. He had Stiles gone half the day and night with his friends and his hobbies and he very nearly had his head ripped from his shoulders for keeping the human from the Pack.

Derek grew steadily bitchier the longer Stiles tested the waters with his dates and they all guessed it was only a matter of time before he snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson blamed the letter.

Fifteen years of being best friends and Danny went and gave it up for a scholarship to some school in the middle of a cornfield in Iowa.

Traitor.

No one had talked about what they were going to do in the future. There were no _plans._ They just knew they had to stay together, stay in Beacon Hills, stay where they were safe.

But Danny had messed that up.

Now it was "Where are we going to live in ten years? Here?"

"What if someone gets married?"

"What about kids?"

They were teenagers, how were they supposed to know what was right? Why couldn't it just stay the way it was? Scott and Allison didn't try to move away when she started to show. They came closer.

There were arguments and fights every day. Lydia wanted to go to school now. Alison was talking about an apartment. Derek had gone quiet just when they needed him to be their voice. What was he supposed to do? The Hales had never asked questions. It was Pack first, Pack always.

Scott and Stiles knew what to do, though.

They had twenty different options, a half a dozen apartments and houses for rent, state parks, the cost of living index.

It was just what they needed. It was a plan, ridiculous, but it was what they'd all wanted someone to say. "Stay with us. Don't leave me on my own."

So they packed and put down the money for the first six months. Danny came by to say goodbye and stared in confusion as he saw boxes being loaded into the truck and bags stacked in cars.

Jackson came down from the porch with a blank face.

"Finally here, huh? Too ashamed to come by? Or just afraid we'd all be pissed?"

Danny's hands dug into his pockets. "Maybe. What's going on?"

Jackson quirked a brow, his voice casually detached. "Moving. To Iowa."

Danny's eyes went wide and Jackson smirked. Shoving the box into his friend's closet, he muttered, "Hope you college boys can read. It says 'fragile.'"


End file.
